Mitsuko Souma
Skills Mitsuko Souma is an extremely manipulative person. Most, if not all, of her actions have some ulterior motive to them. Her motives are always selfish as Mitsuko can't bring herself to properly care about anyone besides herself. The teenaged girl is an excellent liar and is very careful with her words. For the most part, she knows exactly what to say in order to get out of a situation and keeps her true feelings to herself. Mitsuko is also a naturally talented actress. She's very conscious of her actions and knows that a simple shift in her stance could mean the difference between an innocent, virginal persona and that of a dangerous vixen. Mitsuko knows that her developed body and good-looks tend to attract attention – both negative and positive – so, the teenager has gladly included her physical appearance in with her tools of manipulation. With these two very vital skills, Mitsuko has convinced many men to follow her orders, and has even seduced a few into participating in various illegal activities. Although Mitsuko would prefer not to deal with people, she does possess a decent amount of leadership skills. Back in Japan, prior to her class being selected to participate in the the Program, Mitsuko was the head of a small gang, consisting of two of her fellow classmates. However, Mitsuko lacks one of the most important aspects of being a leader: caring about the people beneath her. Without considering their feelings, Mitsuko would often force the two girls to do her bidding. It ranged from innocent acts, such as bullying other girls in their class (though Mitsuko never participated in this herself) to dangerous situations, such as being forced into prostitution. At the end of the day, Mitsuko has no emotional attachment to anyone and would turn on them in an instant. Having been the leader of a gang gave Mitsuko the opportunity to develop her combat skills. The girl knows how to properly handle small guns, such as a Colt .45, and, given the chance, she would gladly try using larger guns if it meant death for her opponents. She also knows her way around small blades, such as knifes and kama sickles (the weapon that she was given in the Program). Much like with fire arms, if she was given the opportunity to use a larger blade, such as a sword, she would use it, just not as well as a trained swordsman could. Mitsuko also isn't afraid to use less conventional weapons that aren't really seen by female gang members back in Japan. Concealed under her panties is a small, but useful, razor blade. Granted, it doesn't get used as often as a gun would and it certainly isn't nearly as dangerous, but it helps get her out of tight situations. Mitsuko also isn't opposed to using things such as bats or steel rods as weapons. Living up to her nickname, “Hardcore Souma”, Mitsuko is ruthless. She has no qualms about killing anyone to get what she wants. She isn't turned off by how brutal the death may be; a death is a death to her, whether her opponents die from several gunshot wounds or from having their throat slashed in half. However, by no means does this mean that Mitsuko walks around and kills anyone at anytime. She's very meticulous about when she strikes, often waiting for her victims defenses to be down or for them to be distracted. It's much easier to kill someone if they're not expecting it. Occasionally, her plans will go astray, but thankfully, Mitsuko is capable of thinking of her feet. She'll inwardly panic for a moment or two before devising another plan in hopes of killing before her opponent runs off. However, if the young woman realizes that she's setting herself up for failure, she wouldn't be opposed to running away. Mitsuko may be determined, but in no way is she wiling to pick a losing battle. Because of her lifestyle, Mitsuko is able to adapt to things, such as an erratic sleep schedule, in order to adjust to current situations. However, even though she may be stronger than a typical school girl, Mitsuko's still a growing young woman. She may be able to go awhile without food and water, but the girl's got to feed herself eventually. Like all humans, she is susceptible to an easy demise by countless different methods and, although she may be cautious, it'll only take one mistake for her life to end. Another drawback is that she's incapable of manipulating individuals if they catch onto her acts or if they simply pay no attention to her. She also has no training in hand-to-hand combat. So, strip her of her weapons and the most Mitsuko can do is run away. Personality To put it simply, Mitsuko is a broken. After years of childhood sexual abuse, she's split into two completely different people: the ruthless, dangerous and overtly sexual woman and the innocent and pure child. The two rarely, if ever, collide and her childish psyche has been pushed back into the depths of her mind, lost with her own innocence. The personality that takes the forefront is clearly a Sociopathic one. Behind the forced smiles and feigned affection lies a cold and detached teenager. Having shown no remorse for any of her actions, Mitsuko has no problem with continuing to pimp out girls, inflict pain on others and brutally murdering her opponents. When Mitsuko isn't putting on an act, she gives the appearance of a bored girl, which is true to her personality. Mitsuko rarely thinks that anything's worth her time, especially if she's forced into a ridiculous situation, such as sporting events at school. Although she may be deadly, Mitsuko never shows any signs of rage. In fact, anger doesn't appear to register on her emotional radar. As expected, Mitsuko views this positively. In her eyes, the fewer emotions she has, the better. That way, there's no chance that they can overcome her at any given time, ruining her chances to properly accomplish her goals. After her tragic childhood, Mitsuko has lost the ability to love. She's never experienced any motherly love that most children receive. Instead, her mother forced her in multiple horrific situations in order to fuel her alcoholism. As a child, she was only views as a money-making burden by her mother, and that same thought process as continued (although, it seems that she has dropped the “burden” aspect of it). As a result, Mitsuko has developed an extremely distorted view on both love and sex. She assumes that a prerequisite for love is performing numerous sexual acts. She also believes that sex is nothing but a means to get by in life. It wouldn't be uncommon for Mitsuko to participate in prostitution in order to make enough money to get what she needs. After all, she has participated in adult films featuring secondary school girls in order to make a quick buck. Trust issues were also a result from her awful childhood. Anyone she gained enough courage to confide in someone, she would end up hurt. It started with her seemingly kind-hearted primary school teacher and came to years ago after similar situations. After gaining enough strength to resist further abuse, Mitsuko made the unconscious decision to never trust again as a defense mechanism. It was better for her to be safe than sorry. With Mitsuko's twisted view on life, it's only natural for her not to see things as either good or bad. She sees nothing wrong with her any of her actions. In her mind, everything she's done and will ever do is something that had to be done, no exceptions. Over the years, Mitsuko has become a rather cocky individual and self-centered individual. She sees everyone as if they were beneath her and only sees people for what they can offer her. It there are no advantages for her, then Mitsuko wouldn't waste her time even thinking about interacting with an individual. Then there's her other personality, the one she assumes no longer exists: the innocent child. Mitsuko is completely unaware of this part of her and, as a result, is unaware that it'll begin to peak through when faced with genuine kindness and affection – two things she has never experienced before. Once triggered, Mitsuko will surprisingly find herself offering genuine emotions, albeit, this will be very subtle and come at a very slow pace. What happens from there is dependent upon the situation at hand. If it's a very angry or sad situation, Mitsuko will try her hardest to “fix it” and “make everything all better”, much like a child. Of course, due to her twisted psyche, the actions she'll take to fix the situation will be far from childish and would often involve sexual acts as that's the only way she knows how to love. Appearance Although Mitsuko's only fifteen and is only 160cm, she definitely doesn't look her age. Thanks to her very developed body, the teenager could easily pass for someone in their late teens or early twenties. Naturally her black hair is pin straight that falls to the middle of her back. Of course, Mitsuko's completely aware that looks are everything, so she'll often use curling irons to give her hair soft waves. On multiple occasions, Mitsuko has been described as having the looks of a pop star. Her skin is perfectly healthy and blemish free (even if a pimple were to appear, Mitsuko knows her way around make-up; it would be as if the zit never existed). Her dark eyes are almond shape with a subtle, natural bag lining the bottom of them. However, perhaps her most notable facial feature would be her “fallen angel” smile. To most people, her smile comes off as innocent and kind; however, there's a hint of danger that comes with it. Usually, when she smiles, it means she's up to no good. Though her usually posture gives off an air of confidence, Mitsuko Souma can easily change that to match the persona she needs to play. She pays close attention to every part of her body when doing so – she knows that shaking and tensing up isn't enough to properly pretend to be a scared little girl. When she isn't in her beige school uniform, Mitsuko tends to dress rather proactively. She knows she's hot and she's definitely going to use it towards her advantage. She has no qualms about how short or tight her dresses or how much cleavage is shown in her shirts. Also, the fewer articles of clothing, the better for her. Mitsuko will rarely be seen bundled up. If she's cold, the most she'll throw on is a light jacket. After her class was selected to participate in the the Program, metal collars were fastened around Mitsuko's and her fellow classmates' necks. From the distance, the collar resembles an over-sized watch; the front of it is wider than the rest with a small, square, black screen. Relationships *Benjamin Linus: Acquaintance *Castial: Acquaintance *Joshua Kiryu: Acquaintance History Growing in Japan, part of the Republic of Greater East Asia, Mitsuko Souma never had the chance to be a child. Her abusive, single mother only saw the young girl as fuel for her drinking problems. At age nine, Mitsuko's mother had allowed for three middle-aged men to record them raping her multiple times. Together with her mother, the men would take them to a run-down apartment building, leaving Mitsuko alone with them once she received her payment. This happened on multiple occasions – three or four times at the very most. It seemed that whenever the money from the last deal ran out, a new one would be made. As this went on, Mitsuko found comfort in one of her primary school teachers. It had taken her awhile to be comfortable around him, but eventually, the small child found herself enjoying his company. She thought he was sweet and kind and sincerely cared about her. For the first time, Mitsuko was nearly happy. After awhile, she confided in him, telling the teacher about the situations she was forced into. However, instead of comforting her, her teacher took her to a reading room after school one day and proceeded to rape her, making him no different than the other three men. Unbeknownst to both her and the teacher, Mitsuko's best friend had witnessed the act. Instead of comforting Mitsuko, the young girl decided to spread rumors about her and the teacher instead. As the rumors spread, Mitsuko knew that school would never be the same. She could never enjoy it again. She would be subjected to strange looks from her fellow classmates and even teasing. However, the faculty eventually caught wind of the rumors, forcing the teacher she once trusted to leave to school. Three months later, Mitsuko's mother attempted to sell her daughter's body once more to the three middle aged men. This time was different, though. This time, Mitsuko decided that she had enough and fought back. As she was resisting her mother, the young child accidentally killed her mother. Scared of what would happen to her, Mitsuko quickly cleaned up the scene and made it look as if it were a break-in that went wrong before running off to a near-by park to swing on one of the vacant swings. Shortly after, Mitsuko would be taken in by distant relatives. From the very beginning, she was picked on and harassed by their daughter. One day, the two children were up on the roof top when the bully had slipped and fell to her death. Instantly, her girl's mother pinned all the blame on innocent Mitsuko, but the girl's father came to her rescue. He had convinced his wife that Mitsuko had done no wrong. She was thankful for his support; however, much like past events, this one came to the same result. After some time, he too would take advantage of the child and sexually abuse her. The cycle of abuse continued on for years. No matter where Mitsuko went, she couldn't escape the pain. As a result, she began to separate herself from the world and quickly developed a thick shell. After some time, she would willingly involve herself in the wrong crowd and eventually took control of a small gang consisting of two of her classmates: Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi, both of which would become Female Student No. 10 and 21, respectively, years later. Under her control, Hirono and Yoshimi would become prostitutes and participate in a multitude of fights and hits. Mitsuko soon became known as "Hardcore Souma", a name that instilled fear in some of her classmates. To further solidify their fears, there was a rumor where Mitsuko had convinced a few older boys to take a hit out on girl who had connections to the Yakuza. The boys struck the girl with their car, nearly killing her. Mitsuko's bad luck returned when she made it to her third year at Shiroia Secondary School. Her class, Class B, was selected, by random lottery, to participate in the Program. The Program, as described in the Republic of Greater East Asia Compact Encyclopedia, was an experiment conducted by the Republic's government where numerous third year students would be selected to fight one another to the death. The 317th Great Dictator had convinced his people that the Program was implemented to protect the people's independence, but in actuality, it was used as tool to prevent any uprisings for its people. The students were tricked into believing there were going on a study trip when their bus was gassed. The entirety of Class B was brought to a remote island and awoke in an abandoned school. There, they soon discovered that the government had attached the silver collars around their necks. The collars served several purposes. The first was to track the location of the students throughout the game. The second was to monitor their pulse and heartbeat; this let the conductors of the game know who was alive and who was dead. Unbeknownst to the students, another purpose was to eavesdrop on their conversations through a tiny microphone. The remaining purposes of the collars would result in death for those wearing them. Inside the collar was a bomb that could be triggered two ways: by entering a "forbidden zone" or at the discretion of those in command, as they saw with the death of Male Student No. 7, Yoshitoki Kuninobu. After the man in charge, Kinpatsu Sakamochi, showed the students the dead body of their teacher (he would then order the handful of military members there to blow his head off) and the death of Female Student No. 18, Fumiyo Fujiyoshi, the Program was explained to them. They had three days to kill one another. If a winner wasn't declared by the end of the day three, then the explosives in the collars of those who still lived would go off and there would be no winner. Four times a day, an announcement would be made that announced those who died during that time frame and declared new forbidden zones. If they tried to escape by sea, they would be gunned down by the ships deployed shortly off shore. Lastly, if there were no deaths in the first twenty-four hours, then everyone's collar would explode. One by one, they were given a duffel bag that contained a map, bread, a bottle of water, a flashlight and a randomly selected weapon and left the school. Initially, Mitsuko (now known as Female No. 11, Mitsuko Souma) wasn't impressed with her weapon. She had received a kama sickle, a tool commonly used in farming; however, she would soon find use for it when she came across Megumi Eto (Female Student No. 3). It was a mere coincidence that the scared Megumi happened to be in the same abandoned house that Mitsuko decided to break into. Once spotted, the deranged teenager quickly put on an act. She broke down and cried in front of her classmate, one that she made Yoshimi and Hirono bully on multiple occasions. Mitsuko lied about being scared and proceeded to beg Megumi to team up with her and as expected, the naive girl fell for her trap. As the two embraced, Megumi confessed that she had intended on killing Mitsuko with her knife and, much to the girl's surprise, she was forgiven. Directly after that, Mitsuko dug her sickle into Megumi's throat and slashed it open, letting the girl bleed out before she moved on. The next day, Mitsuko would stumble upon her now-former gang member, Yoshimi, arguing with her boyfriend, Male Student No. 8, Yoji Kuramoto. As she watched the two fight, Mitsuko waited for the perfect time to strike. She saw that Yoji had a gun (a Colt .45, to be specific), so he could kill her faster than she could kill him. When the pair fell to the ground and he pointed his gun at Yoshimi's head, Mitsuko ran forward, impaling the back of the boy's head with the sharp end of her weapon. She attempted to manipulate Yoshimi by claiming that she was only looking out for her and that she thought Yoji was going to kill her, but she knew better. Quickly, Mitsuko ran back to Yoji's lifeless body and pried the gun out of his hands before killing Yoshimi. Before leaving, she made sure to pry her sickle out of the boy's head. Later that day, Mitsuko witnessed a battle to the death between Female Student No. 13, Takako Chigusa (together, her and Mitsuko were considered to be the two prettiest girls in their class) and Male Student No. 16, Kazushi Niida. In hiding, she watched as the fight raged on. Takako became severely injured, but it wasn't bad enough to kill her or stop her from killing Kazushi with an ice pick. After his death, Mitsuko came out of hiding. Casually, she chatted with injured girl, telling her how impressed she was, how she envied her and how she may have been attracted to Takako all in the past tense. Takako quickly caught on and began to run, but Mitsuko quickly fired multiple shots at the girl. After assuming that the girl was dead, Mitsuko grabbed her things and made her way through the woods when she was pulled into Pandora. Pandora History